gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Kurt-Rachel Relationship
The Rachel-Kurt Friendship is the friendship between Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry. Overview At first Rachel and Kurt disliked each other. In Wheels they competed for the solo of "Defying Gravity". Since they are both competitive, this caused a rivalry between the two divas. This rivalry didn't end, however. In Hairography Kurt gave Rachel a purposely sabotaged makeover in order to ruin her chances with Finn due to Kurt's affections for him. When Finn is unimpressed with her new look, she confronts Kurt, saying that she will always have a bigger chance with Finn "because I'm a girl". Kurt tells her that they are both kidding themselves;Finn loves Quinn and they are just getting in the way. In the beginning of Hell-O they seemed to be somewhat friendly with each other. However, during Gives You Hell Kurt seemed unimpressed with Rachel. Kurt was also one of the many members of New Directions that urged Rachel to break it off with Jesse calling her Benedict Arnold. In The Power of Madonna Kurt was upset over Jesse's transfer. In Funk Kurt was upset when Jesse egged Rachel saying that "they are the only ones that get to humiliate her". They however get back when they did a Funk number;something that Vocal Adrenaline could never pull off. When Kurt's dad had a heart attack in Grilled Cheesus Rachel supported him singing Papa,Can You Hear Me?. Although Kurt rejected her prayers, he is later shown to regret it. In Duets she notices that Kurt is lonely after he suspected that newcomer Sam Evans was gay. She says to him that while he's lonely, he's not alone. She then offers to sing Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy with him for fun. When Mr.Schue is sick in The Substitute Kurt gets Holly Holiday to substitute due to Rachel taking over Glee Club and trying to make it all about her. In Furt Rachel councils the Glee Girls to get their boyfriends to defend Kurt from Karofsky. She was very upset at Finn when he refused to dod so. While the plan only succseeded in Sam getting a black eye,Kurt did thank them for trying. She is also visibly upset when Kurt tells them he's leaving. In Special Education Kurt went to Rachel for advice on choosing his audition song for a solo. She suggests Don't Cry For Me Argentina.During Sectionals they talk and Rachel is apologetic when Kurt tells her he didn't get the solo. In The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle it's shown that Rachel has met Blaine. Blaine also gives Rachel and Mercedes the idea to join the football team themselves. When Kurt finds out Blaine has feelings for another guy in Silly Love Songs He goes to Rachel and Mercedes for comfort. They make him realize that he simply played up their relationship in his head. During the title song he plays around with them and hugs Rachel Episodes For Funk Kurt defends Rachel after Jesse and Vocal Adrenline egged Rachel.While they never hurt Vocal Adrenaline, they did get back at them through song. Grilled Cheesus Rachel comforts Kurt when his father has a heart attack singing Papa,Can You Hear Me?Although Kurt rejects her prayers, he later regrets it. Duets Rachel notices that Kurt is lonely after he was wrong when he suspects that Sam is gay.She consoles him, saying that they have more in common then they think.She then tries to lift his spirits by offering to duet with him on the mash-up "Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy". Furt Rachel holds a meeting so the Glee girls will get their boyfriends to protect Kurt from Karofsky.She was very upset at Finn when he refused to do so.While the plan only succseeded in Sam getting a black eye, Kurt did thank them for trying.She is also shown to be visibly upset when Kurt tells them that he's leaving. Special Education Kurt went to Rachel for advice on choosing his audition song for a solo.She suggests Don't Cry for Me Argentina.During Sectionals they talk and Rachel is apologetic when Kurt tells her he didn't get the solo. The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle It's shown that Rachel has met Blaine.Blaine also gives Rachel and Mercedes the idea to join the football team themselves. Silly Love Songs When Kurt finds out Blaine has feelings for another guy he goes to Mercedes and Rachel for comfort. They make him realize that he simply played up their relationship in his head. During the title song he plays around with them and hugs Rachel. Category:Relationships Category:Rachel Berry Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Friendships